Why am I, Nya?
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: Okay...I'm not sure if anyone can hear me, but I am trapped inside Nya's body, I know exactly what's going on, this isn't what I wanted, I wanted to go to Ninjago, not to be Nya. I mean I'm a Zane fan girl, and dating Jay, gag, I want Zane...But I refuse to ruin Nya's life...*sigh* if anyone can hear me, even an alien! Please help me!
1. Prologue

Hello? Is someone out there? Hello? Okay this is stupid; I have no idea if this is working! Well it is worth a try, I am going to assume someone is able to pick this up! Assuming that they are real and can help me… I should start by saying, I am not Nya and that I am trapped in her body. I am a real human from Earth, the planet Earth! All I did was wake up, walk into my bathroom, I saw Nya in the mirror, and she saw me. I walked past the mirror and then walked back, and the next time I know, is I'm Nya! Please tell me I am just hallucinating and I am probably just lying on the bath room floor drooling and singing the Ninjago theme!  
"Hey Nya!" Jay said as he opened the door. I bounced and almost fell out of the chair I was sitting in. Also I have no idea how to be the samurai and I am horrible with robotics!  
"H…hey Jay." I said, I can tell that I was sweating…out of nervousness.  
"Nya, are you feeling alright? You look sick." Jay said, I could hear the worry in his voice.  
"I'm fine…just bored…" I said. I should mention that I have a major crush on Zane, and I only want Jay as a friend!  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Jay asked.  
"Err…" I stopped to think, I thought of my older brother, Jacob "Ummm? I don't know…am I dreaming?" I asked. Jay looked flustered,  
"Why do you think you're dreaming?" Jay asked. I now realize this isn't a dream! HELP ME!  
"Because I am with you?" I said.  
"Oh…cool…I think…Wait was that a question?" Jay looked utterly confused.  
"No…I don't think it was…" I trailed off. Man! I am horrible at acting like Nya!  
"I'm going to get Kai, you still look sick." Jay said, he walked away. I leaned back in the chair and fell over with an oof!  
"Nya, are you all right?" Asked Zane. Ooohh hoo hoo…he is so much hotter in person!  
"Yes, I'm fine, nothing a samurai like myself can't handle!" I said, I got up. That hurt…a lot!


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

"Nya, Jay tells me, that you are sick, but you are acting strange, and you just look nervous, not sick." Zane said.  
"How am I acting strange?" I asked.  
"You fell out of a chair…and you got scared when Jay snuck up on you." Zane said. I gulped; I don't want to ruin Nya's life, for if she ever gets her body back. I heard a small voice in my head 'Just tell him, that you are fine and just jumpy today.'  
"Zane, I'm fine, I'm just a little jumpy…that's all." I said.  
"Why are you jumpy?" Zane asked.  
"Ummm…" What do I say?!  
'Tell him you watched a horror movie last night!' That voice in my head said.  
"I was watching a horror movie late at night!" I said. Normally I'm better at lying then this! Why am I bad at lying when I need to be good at it?! Oh, it's because I am talking to Zane…Ooohh~ I really badly want to be Zane's girl…but I can't!  
"Oh, I will see you around." Zane said and he walked away. I had this weird feeling to follow him, so I did, it seems I am better at sneaking…here than back on Earth. No one is noticing me! Ha ha! This is fun! I followed Zane until he almost spotted me, then I turned back and bolted back to Nya's room! I looked in the mirror; I really want to listen to Japanese music right now! But I can't! I looked around and spotted a lab top, or can I? I walked over and pulled the lab top out, crap! It's password protected! Hmm, got it…that was too easy! Her password is her brother's name and her boyfriend's name, pathetic! And that is coming from a girl who is afraid of everything!  
"Nya, what are you doing?" Ask Kai as he entered.  
"I have no idea…" I mumbled beneath my breath.  
"Sorry I could you repeat that, I didn't hear you." The ninja of fire said.  
"I said that I have no idea!" I spat. Looks like I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Wait why am I sitting here? Isn't Dr. Julien on bored?! I can ask him!  
"Hey is Dr. Julien on bored?" I asked.  
"Doctor Who?" Kai said. Crap,  
"NO ONE!" I shouted, I fell of the chair…again!  
"Nya, come on tell me!" Kai demanded.  
"Go ask Lord Death." I mumbled, as I clicked something.  
"Who's Lord Death?!" Kai exclaimed.  
"A pumpkin." I mumbled.  
"Why should I ask a pumpkin?" Kai asked.  
"Because puffles." I murmured.  
"Um…" Kai looked completely confused!  
"For Death the Kid!" I mumbled. Kai left, I guess I was being too confusing for him… my brother must have rubbed off on me! Thank you Jacob! I got up just when Jay and Kai entered.  
"Nya, is there something wrong?" Jay asked.  
"Nope, just slender men." I said.  
"What?" Jay asked.  
"Dr. Stein." I was trying not to make any sense; I have no idea if it was working! This is the Confusion trick, if people aren't leaving you alone, confuse them, they'll leave you be.  
"Doctor Franken Stein?" Jay said.  
"Dr. Who." I said.  
"What are you talking about!?" Kai shouted.  
"Blair." I replied.  
"Who?" Jay said.  
"Weeping Angels." I said.  
"Let's just leave, Nya alone…" Kai said. Both Jay and Kai left.  
"THANK YOU LORD DEATH!" I shouted, on accident.  
"WHO'S LORD DEATH?!" Someone shouted.  
"A PUMP-" I began.  
"JUST LEAVE, NYA ALONE!" Shouted an irritated Kai. IT WORKED! I DIDN'T THINK THAT'D WORK BUT IT DID! I am an idiot, who is feeling terrified…  
"Nya, are you alright?" Asked Sensei Wu as he entered.  
"Yes, just feeling frightened…" I mumbled.  
"Is there something you are not telling us?" Sensei said.  
"No, I am hiding nothing…nothing important." I whisper.  
"Are you sure? Or are you not really Nya?" Sensei said. I gulped, how did he know!?


	3. Chapter 2: Awkwardness

"Sensei! I am too, Nya!" I hissed.  
"Are you? The real Nya would prove it. If you can work the samurai suit then I am sorry I doubted you, but if you cannot then you will be in trouble." The Sensei said. I gulped,  
"N…no problem." I mumbled. The Sensei must have seen the fear in my eyes,  
"Nya, I was kidding, what scary movie did you watch that made you so jumpy?" Asked Sensei Wu. I should have just said that I didn't know the name, but I screamed and ran away instead…I am pretty sure I confused Sensei Wu... I was screaming really weirdly, and you could hear my voice at some points. I ended up crashing into a wall…It really hurt… I am also pretty sure that everyone thinks I've lost my mind.  
"Nya, are you alright?" Kai asked, he stood over me.  
"I think so. I just really…Wait…pumpkins." I said. Kai snickered,  
"So, pumpkins." Kai said, trying to sound cool. He reminded me of Aang from Avatar the Last Air Bender, when Aang said 'So papayas.' I was trying my hardest not too laugh!  
"Really Kai? Really?" I asked, I was laughing so hard!  
"Hey, you were being random too." Kai said.  
"Ya…I was." I said.  
"Come on, but why are you acting like this?" Kai asked.  
"Because I went bloody…bucking nuts." I said. Kai laughed,  
"Do you mean to say, you went insane?" Kai asked. I nodded; both Kai and I fell down laughing.  
"Why are you two laughing?" Asked the ninja of ice as he walked up.  
"Nya says that she went bloody bucking nuts." Kai said.  
"How is that funny?" Asked the humorless nindroid.  
"It's the way she said it." Kai said, his laugher began to die down.  
"I said that I was bloody bucking nuts!" I yelped. Kai fell down laughing, Zane stood their idly,  
"I do not understand." Zane said. I umm how do I explain this to Zane?!  
"I've gone insane; you aren't going to understand me." I yelp.  
"Oh ya, Nya, I forgot to tell you, when you asked if Dr. Julien was on board, he is…I just didn't know Zane's creator's name was Dr. Julien." Kai said awkwardly.  
"THANK LORD DEATH!" I shouted aloud. Jay walked up,  
"Jay, I think your girlfriend is worshiping the devil." Zane said. Someone snickered,  
"Son, you are silly, no Lord Death is a character…she must have been watching Soul Eater…I mean that show is kinda freaky!" Dr. Julien exclaimed.  
"Hello, father. Lord Death is a character?" Zane said, turning to face his father.  
"Yes, but how did you rewire that so you could watch some of Soul Eater? How did you even manage to get the signal?!" Dr. Julien asked.  
"I have no idea!" I cried. I just want to go home! I sincerely do! Back to my crappy life, were I am not in agony! And where I wish Zane was real!  
"Oh…I used to love watching Soul Eater, when I could open the rifted and watch it." Dr. Julien said.  
"Open the rift?" I said.  
"Yes, for some reason there was always this little girl watching, Soul Eater too, sometime with her older brother…I think her name was Cynder or was it Robyn? I forget." Dr. Julien said. Robyn, that's my name! But I love being called Cynder!  
"I've never heard those names in my life!" I yelped.  
"Too bad, she's a nice girl from what I've seen, and she likes my son, I am not kidding, she wrote it on the box like desk or cabinet next to her bed. Her taste in music is interesting too; I think you'd like her." Dr. Julien said. I felt like crying,  
"Excepted I don't have a crush on Zane." I said, I tried to sound confident but my voice broke mid-sentence… 'Hide!' That voice told me. Before the others could ask if I was okay, I ran away. I got back to Nya's room, picked up her lab top and opened the internet. Hmm, oh wow she does listen to the same Japanese songs as me! I turned on my favorite one, Resonance, from Soul Eater. Thank Lord Dea…I accidently opened one of Nya's Word Starters and it had all her dreams on it…and all of mine, any of my dream that Nya was in, that was the real Nya dreaming at the same time as me…weird! I quickly closed Word, and put the lab top down; I got up and paced around the room. What am I to do? I don't love Jay, and it takes all of my will power not to kiss Zane…And I am still lost…what is going on here!? Nya, I wish you were still here! I wish this was going like one of my fan fictions, not like this!  
The Real Nya's P.O.V. (point of view)  
This is awesome! I can live a normal life, but weird thing is I keep going on this girl's lab top, I've looked at everything…I am not sure what to think of Gone Too Far, excepted that this girl, Robyn, is creepier than hell! But I do know that she loves Zane, I hope she doesn't ruin my life, well I might be ruining her's…Heh…ya…  
Robyn's P.O.V.  
WEEEE! I have no idea what I am doing! But it sure is fun, I think I am training on the training course, I have no idea…  
"Nya, what are you doing?" Kai asked, he was snickering. It appears I am actually on a rolling chair, that's rolling around, but I am upside down, meaning I am sitting upside down.  
"I have no idea!" I shouted.  
"I think you are enjoying rolling around upside down on a rolling chair, but I hope you realized your underwear is showing…" Kai said, he was laughing pretty hard now. I fell of the chair,  
"OWW!" I yelped, I pulled out a book and continued "MAKA CHOP!" I hit Kai in the head with the book, he screamed in pain and then fell over, and I decided to run away. So I did, I ran back into Nya's room and locked the door. I hid under Nya's bed.


End file.
